


I'll Be Fine

by SueN



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN
Summary: A missing scene from Love and Honour.The conversation that Buck and JD should have had.





	I'll Be Fine

JD entered the church, took off his hat and stood just inside the door, quietly watching Nathan demonstrate defensive fencing techniques to his impatient, headstrong and to JD’s eyes, frighteningly inadequate, pupil. Neither man had heard JD enter, and the lesson continued for some time until Nathan lowered his sword and raised his free hand.

“We should take a break, Buck.” Picking up the towel that lay across the back of a pew, Nathan wiped the sweat from his face. “Ain’t gonna do you no good if you’re too tired to hold your sword tomorrow.”   
“Don’t think there’s much more you can teach me, Nate,” Buck spun around, swished the blade through the air several times and finished with a lunge, managing to keep his balance and looking mighty pleased with himself. “Mr Fancypants Don Paulo ain’t gonna know what’s hit him.” 

Shaking his head as he tried not to recall the old saying about pride coming before a fall, Nathan noticed JD watching them and smiled a greeting. “Howdy, JD.” Noting the young man’s fingers playing nervously with the brim of his hat, and the way his eyes darted towards Buck, Nathan put down his sword and picked up his own hat. “Think I’ll get me some fresh air.” 

Nathan rested his hand on JD’s shoulder as he passed, giving a gentle squeeze of understanding, and JD nodded his acknowledgement, not trusting himself to speak. He’d been keeping himself busy, refusing to think about the duel, or the possible outcome, since Buck had accepted Don Paulo’s challenge, but then his afternoon ride with Casey had been ruined by his declaration that he wouldn’t ever fight, not even for her, with ‘no damn sword’ and now, having brought his fear to the surface and given breath to it, he couldn’t think of anything else, couldn’t rid himself of the vision of Buck lying wounded on the ground at the Seminole village, struck down by Colonel Anderson’s sword. 

Desperate to talk to Buck, but at the same time not really sure what to say, he’d made his way to the church, and had spent several long minutes sitting on the steps, trying to get his thoughts in order. He knew full well what he wanted to say, he wanted to tell Buck that this whole duel idea was just plain stupid and what was he thinking? He wanted to ask him to change his mind and back out of the challenge, to assure him that they’d find some other way to keep Inez safe from Don Paulo. Hell, JD reasoned, the Mexican only had three men with him. Admittedly, that Raphael fella was supposed to be a fast gun but Chris was faster, JD had no doubt of that, and when was the last time four men had stood against the seven and not been made to regret it? Never, that’s when. 

His mind made up, JD had entered the church fully intending to talk his best friend out of his foolishness, but then he’d watched Buck following Nathan’s moves, and adding a few of his own, with such an intense look of determination on his face that he knew, with certainty, that Buck wouldn’t back down. It wasn’t just a fight, it was a matter of honor and Buck, being the man that he was, would see it through. And all JD could do to help was to offer his support. 

Seeing his friend approach, Buck flashed a wide smile, and with a few flourishing swishes of the blade, brought it to rest in front of his face, his left arm extended behind him in the Wilmington version of the en-garde position. 

“I tell ya, JD, this ain’t so hard once ya get to know the moves.” Laying the sword on a pew, Buck picked up the towel and wiped his face, then sat down, inclining his head in an invitation for JD to do the same. “Ezra got a book running yet?” 

“You know Ezra.” JD returned with a shrug, and a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, as he sat down in the pew opposite Buck. 

The atmosphere between them was tense and unusually heavy, neither seeming to know how to break it. 

“I s’pose you think what I’m doin’s pretty stupid,” Buck offered, his gaze fixed on his young friend. 

“It sure ain’t the smartest thing you’ve ever done,” JD allowed and then, with his resolve faltering, he took a deep breath before continuing. “But I guess I know why you’re doin’ it.” 

“Because it’s the right thing to do,” Buck said softly. 

“Yeah,” JD smiled again, with more conviction this time “and because you think it might improve Inez’s opinion of you.” 

“Well,” Buck shook his head, “it’s not been too successful so far, she’s not real happy with me right now.” 

“That’ll change when you fillet Don Paulo.” 

The two friends laughed at that, welcoming the easing of the tension, then resumed a more comfortable silence. 

“JD,” Buck waited until the younger man looked at him, JD’s hazel eyes briefly showing the fear that his words had not. “I need to know that you’re gonna be alright.” Buck paused and took a breath before continuing. “I can’t be worrying about you when I'm out there tomorrow.” 

For a long moment JD lowered his head and stared fixedly at his hands. No, he most certainly wouldn’t be alright. If Buck died in the duel tomorrow then he wouldn’t be alright until he’d emptied both his guns into Don Paulo and made a hole in him so big you could see daylight through it, but that wasn’t what Buck needed to hear. So, taking a deep breath, JD looked up and met Buck’s questioning gaze and, hoping that his own eyes wouldn’t betray him, he did something he’d never done before, he lied to his best friend. “I’ll be fine, Buck.” 

Buck heard the lie, recognizing it for what it was and, knowing how difficult it had been for JD to tell him what he wanted to hear, he didn’t think he’d ever felt prouder of the young man. He knew what JD would want to do if he lost the duel, lost his life, to Don Paulo and he also knew that five other men would make sure he didn’t do it. Oh, he had no doubt they’d exact their revenge on the Mexican, and no way would Inez be leaving with him, that much was certain, but he also knew they wouldn’t allow JD to sell his soul to avenge him. Yep, with their five friends to help him, JD would, in time, be fine. 

“Well, alrighty then,” Buck grabbed the sword as he stood up and went through some flamboyant and totally unorthodox, technically unsound, moves. “You’d best not be late tomorrow, JD. I don’t reckon it’s gonna take too long to have ole Don Paulo filleted and ready for frying.” 

“Buck, you are so full of …” his friend’s raised eyebrow reminded JD of where he was, just in time, and he swallowed the end of his comment, settling back to enjoy the rest of Buck’s demonstration of his newly acquired fencing skills, and enjoying the comfort he drew from just being in his company. 

~~~


End file.
